The Untrue
by Almost
Summary: After 8 years watching ambitious court whores frolic by his King's side, Wolfram's heart has taken enough beating. Though, through a hidden source of joy his aching heart may mend and maybe his neglecting husband will see reason. Slash/OC/OOC/Mpreg
1. Prologue

**The Untrue**

Fanfiction written by Almost

Warning, this fiction may contain Adult content, Slash & Mpreg

...

Prologue

...

"So, you are leaving?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"For how long do you intend to stay away?"

"Two years, your-"

"No!" the fist upon the hard surface of the oak desk alarmed the guards outside the King's study. They soon relaxed their stance when no other racket could be heard through the thick doors.

Yuuri took a deep breath and told himself to calm down, the sudden revelation of Wolfram's plans made his heart, shockingly, ache. "I mean, two years is way too long," He began explaining himself.

"Far too long, I will allow you one year, then after that year you will return." His pen danced with the black ink upon the parchment, documenting his words on the release of Wolfram's duties in the castle.

"And Wolfram," midnight black eyes focused on the man in front of them, their intensity increased with the frown marring the King's suddenly hard features.

"You _will _return."

...

Stay tuned!


	2. One

...

Chapter I

_No reason to wait for..._

_...  
_

The music in the spacious ballroom floated above the occupants and entered their eager ears, bouncing off the pillars and straight through every music lover's heart.

The celebration of the year was in full swing and every lovely faces of Shin Makoku's and her neighbours' nobles enjoyed the fantastic décor of Blood Pledge Castle's biggest ballroom.

Though, there was one guest who seemed to be wishing he were anywhere but here.

"Wolfram dear, chin up, stop sulking and join me and these handsome young lads for a drink!" The boisterous lady of Spitzweg, also the former Queen of the demon kingdom, tried to cheer her gloomy third son. Her dress impossibly tight and flashing, while her eyes betrayed nothing but joy, they never let the pain she felt for her son shine through.

The beautiful man looked up from his place, golden blond locks of hair cascaded angelic around his fair face. Even though he had all the beauty the world could offer, his face seemed to always be clouded by despair, hurt and concealed jealousy.

Wolfram von Bielefeld has every right to feel this way. No one disagreed; no one blamed the prince consort for his frown. However, before he became the spouse of the King of Shin Makoku the people of the country used to mock him, no one mocked him now.

Because on the dance floor, graced by many noble youths, was his husband, the King of Shin Makoku. Said man was this evening's celebrity, it was his birthday today, his 23rd birthday. Eight years ago he was a shy and very innocent young boy, now a man with a strong mind and charisma to charm every lady he sets his eyes on, also a man with no continence.

The neglected prince consort beckoned for his mother to lean closer. "Mother, thank you for your offer but I can not drink, so to speak, and you know that." He whispered secretly, his hand protectively on his stomach. The hurt by seeing his husband on the dance floor with someone else in his arms pained him deeply, though, the knowledge of his little secret, his sanctuary, gave him hope.

"Oh dear, I just want you to enjoy your last evening in the castle," Cecile said and cupped the fair face with her slender fingers. The huge jewels on her fingers chilled the young man's cheeks and her lips on his temple warmed his heart.

"Your brothers and I will miss you dearly." Cecile looked deeply in the emerald eyes of her child and she could see the love for her twinkle in those green depths. Her beloved child, how come such adoring child of hers could end up with such an unfaithful man as their seemingly great King? Yuuri is a great King, a good and gentle man with a heart of gold, though, all the love he had for his country and people seemed to not reach his husband.

"Do not fret, mother. Uncle will take care of me and I will finally be free from this … this," His eyes looked around the room, he saw noble men with ambitions in court and ladies with too low cut dresses with their power hungry eyes set on the King, the throne.

"This … place, it has become a circus, a place where no moralities exist." And it did not, because if it did then why did his oldest brother and the other advisers let his husband frolic around with those jaded women? Why did they turn a blind eye when one of his husband's mistresses bore a bastard child? What was more enraging was that Yuuri acknowledged the child as his own and so the young brat was now a residence in the castle.

Young Cornelius Shibuya is a merry and very sweet child, but the boy's existence is a pain in the eye for many, especially for Wolfram and his family.

His mother, lady Anne von Gyllenhal, were also granted a place in the castle, her chamber's location lays two halls away from the King's, a cruel setting for Wolfram, who has been given his own chambers on the other side of the castle.

Wolfram needed peace; his unborn child needs a peaceful environment. He could not take any more heartache, these last eight years has been tearing him from the inside, and soon if he did not take action, onto the outside.

…

"My King, I seem to not enchant you enough to keep your attention," The beautiful brunette in his arms said and patted his cheek amusedly with her hand, making Yuuri stop her motion by enclosing that hand with his own calloused palm, bringing the pale hand away from his left cheek.

He smiled reassuringly and twirled her around twice before drawing her closer, inappropriately so, to his broad frame.

"Excuse my behaviour, my mind was elsewhere. There has been some troubling occurrence this last month. I assure you, your beauty has snared me quite well." The soft spoken words of her monarch made her legs feel like jelly, her heart beat a little faster and the blush on her cheeks travelled down to her heavy bosom.

Lady Mary Percy could not understand her luck, last week she had been dreaming about this and now all of her dreams were coming true. Rumours said that the King had a wandering eye and this time around the rumours were not false.

Yuuri inwardly heaved out a long and heavy sigh, he was tired and the women in the room were getting a tad bit too clingy. The lady in his arms, one of the less clingy ones was one of the four ladies that had caught his eyes this evening.

He saw his mistress in the corner of his eye near Günter, his son under the table playing around with some human Noble's children at his age. Conrad, his godfather, was closed by the little child, keeping an eagle eye on the young monarch.

In his other corner he could see noble women yearning for his attention, their scornful eyes on Lady Mary Percy.

Yuuri felt strangely enough uneasy, he could not relax. He thought he was ill. That thought vanished when he found the reason to his anxiety, because even if he had all of the women's attention, his spouse had captured all of the men's.

What made Yuuri react was not that the gorgeous blond man had every lustful gaze on him, no what made him tick was that he could not let it go, their eyes on Wolfram, on his husband, disturbed him, greatly so.

The hungry stare, the openly want from the men towards his husband made his stomach turn upside-down. He did not like it, nor did he like that his mother-in-law seems to try to make Wolfram _converse_ with them.

_´He thinks I don't love him … I do, but I can't … I can't´_ He shook himself out of his musing, on time to hear the last melody of the song. He let go of the lady and stepped aside, clapping along with the other occupants of the dance floor, thanking the orchestra.

He would think more about this tomorrow, for now he had to at least fake happiness, even if he would love to grab his sword and stab a man ... or thirty.

…

Yuuri woke with a start, his upper body drenched with the sweat pouring out of his pores. He had a nightmare, a very real and haunting nightmare.

In his dream he saw Wolfram in a pure white room, there was screaming, a woman … he was not sure but what scared him was the sight of Wolfram covered with crimson blood, from his feet, up on his long and lean legs to his abdomen.

The King rubbed his eyes, trying to scratch out that image of Wolfram out of his mind.

He reached for the wine on his night-stand and gulped down a mouthful, the liquor slipping slowly down his throat.

Still the image was there in front of him.

He glanced at the shape next to him in bed. The brunette slept soundlessly, her naked body barely covered with the duvet.

"It was not real … it was not real Yuuri, get a fucking grip!" Harshly scolding low enough not to wake his mistress and pressing the heel of his palms in his face.

'_I'm just worried, that's it. Just afraid that something will happen to him on his journey tomorrow morning, nothing more__… he is safe." _A week ago Wolfram came to him and requested at least a years worth of leave from the castle, he wished to stay at his uncle's manor and get away from court.

Things have been quite stressing on everyone, Yuuri understood why the blond man may want to leave for an ounce of peace.

However, he did not grant Wolfram more than a years leave, he told himself that the country needed the blond man, but he knew that was just an excuse his stubborn mind came up with.

Many minutes passed by, he tried, he really did, but his conscience did not leave him be.

"_Damn it!"_

…

Explanations on the Royal couple's situation will come soon.

Until then Stay Tuned.


End file.
